Operation DC
Operation D.C Prologue Andrew gets up and picks up a desert eagle and inserts it into his holster. He is walking in an underground shelter with wounded and dead everywhere he smells the blood and can feel the pain that all the other soldiers are feeling. He is walking to the exit were his friend Kenny is sitting. Noah passes a gun to him and says “ready up.” They go outside and see all the hell that broke loose in D.C. Chapter 1 “Overlord this is Metal 0-1 requesting air support now!” says Leo on the radio. “I’m sorry Metal 0-1 but we can’t risk hitting the capitol building there may be survivors inside.” Says Overlord. “Damn.” Says Noah. Metal 0-1 weaves through the trenches while tanks and soldiers die and are blown up. “Overlord can we get inside?” asks Leo. “Yes seal teams have taken a staircase that goes inside the capitol building.” Says Overlord. “Ok lets move people!” says Leo. Metal 0-1 charge up the stair case and ready their weapons. Chapter 2 When Metal 0-1 enters the capitol building they are suppressed by incoming gun fire. “Contact!” yells Andrew. Metal 0-1 attacks them with their M4A1’s. when all of the Russians are dead they move up and they see a grenade. As if it were slow motion in Jack a rookie’s point of view he yells “GRENADE!” and jumps onto the grenade it blows up. Metal 0-1 are covered in his blood. But they have no time to mourn him they continue to advance to the roof of the capitol building. Chapter 3 “Metal 0-1 this is Overlord I need you to soften up the evac site they are in hell right now.” “Ok overlord we have just taken enemy ordinance.” Andrew sees a sniper rifle and before Leo can order him he hits the ground and starts to use it and in a couple of minutes he kills all the foot soldiers with javelins that are hitting the evac site. “Metal 0-1 you need to leave now! We see Russian foot soldiers advancing on your postion.” Says Overlord. “Ok Overlord. Kenny open that door.” Says Leo. “got it sarg.” Says Kenny. Kenny kicks open the door and they all run up stairs to the evac helicopter. They all get in and take off. Kenny takes control of the mini gun and they devour enemies on the ground and inside windows. The helicopter starts to beep and red lights start to flash. Noah says. “Please tell me that is normal PLEASE!” a SAM turret hits the helicopter. “Mayday mayday this is Metal 0-1 going down in sector uncle 3…. Chapter 4 “Right side! Right side!” Yells Kenny. Andrew wakes up inside the helicopter while the others are hiding behind a small wall. PFC. Ahearn hands a gun to Andrew and says “take this and stay dow…” PFC. Ahearn gets shot. Noah yells. “Ahearn’s down!” Metal 0-1 try to hold off the advancing Russians that are closing on their position. Andrew runs out of ammo. Leo hearing the click of Andrew weapon says. “Andrew! Last mag!” Leo tosses the mag to Andrew. Noah says. “3 rounds left.” And gets shot. “oh shit.” Says Noah. Kenny drags Noah behind the wall. The Russians start to close in when all hell breaks loose. Helicopters start to fall and explode. Andrew gets out of the Helo and run to a nearby shop. While they run things explode all around them. “What the hells going on!” Says Kenny. “EMP!” Yells Leo. They all get into the shop right before a Helicopter hits the entrance. “WOAH!” Yells Andrew. They do a head count. “wait where is Pvt. Baker. They see a helmet roll over to them and read the name ‘Pvt. Baker.’ “Damn hes gone.” Says Andrew. “What the hell we gonna do man Russians got us outnumbered shits falling from the sky were screwed were total…” Andrew interrupts Kenny and says. “CAN IT!” Kenny stops talking and Leo goes outside. “Dude what are you doing!” asks Noah. Leo looks outside and says. “Its over come on we still got a war to fight. They walk down the road with there guns ready. Chapter 5 Metal 0-1 walk into a building. “Kenny open the door.” Leo whispers. “Got it sarg.” Kenny opens the door and says. “Oscar.” Incoming fire barley miss him. “oh shit!” says Noah. “CONTACT!” They jump behind walls in what looks like a office building. “Sir. “Sarg.!” Says Kenny. “what is it cause it better be mission critical.” Says Leo. “umm, Noah.” Says Kenny. “What is so important!” Says Noah. “ a group of insurgents have infiltrated an American base designated as my pants. Sir” says Kenny. “This is not the time Kenny.” Says Andrew. “Grenade out. “ Says Noah. Boom! The grenade blows up and it is all quite. “there dead right!” says Kenny. “Hey Kenny there’s a bathroom right there.” Says Noah. Kenny runs into the bathroom. “Noah murmurs under his breath. “I didn’t mean it litterly.” Kenny comes out. “Let’s do this!” Category:War